


Destination

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe arrives at his destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> The B&B is real in Lumby BC and will unfortunately no longer be hosting guests as of 2008 which saddens me as it is BEAUTIFUL!

It was dark by the time he arrived at wherever he was. The Charter plane had taken him from home to someplace in Canada and then a car had driven him another 45 minutes to a small town and then up a dirt road. He couldn't see anything out the windows except the light from the log home they were pulling up to. In a doorway to an end room, she stood in silhouette with the light behind her. He didn't need to see her face, darkened by the shadows, to know she was smiling. She'd pulled off her plan perfectly.


End file.
